An information processing device such as a game machine or a mobile phone is provided with an operation unit with one or more buttons, switches or the like for accepting operation by a user. A game machine, for example, is provided with a cross key, an analog stick, an operational push button or the like, to accept operation concerning a movement or an action of a character in a game, or operation concerning various games such as operation for selecting a menu. Furthermore, a mobile phone is, for example, provided with an operational push button on which a number, a letter or the like is written, and with a directional key or an analog stick for, e.g., four or eight directions, to accept operation concerning speaking, electronic mail transmission/reception or the like.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, an information processing system includes an operation instrument to be operated by a user, having a storage unit storing information and a first short distance radio communication unit performing transmission/reception of data with an information processing device; and an information processing device having an attachment unit to which the operation instrument is attached, a second short distance radio communication unit performing transmission/reception of data with the operation instrument, an information reading unit reading information stored in the storage unit of the operation instrument through the second short distance radio communication unit, and a processing unit performing processing in accordance with read information read by the information reading unit and operation information indicating operation for the operation instrument attached to the attachment unit.
The object and advantages of the technique will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the present technique.
The above and further objects, features, aspects and effects of the present technique will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with reference to accompanying drawings.